Various work vehicles have work implements at both the front and rear of the vehicle. To permit the vehicle operator to view and control the working implement, the operator seat can rotate to face either the front or rear of the vehicle. For example, in a backhoe, the seat is positioned so that the operator faces forward when driving the vehicle and operating the front loader bucket and faces rearward when operating the rear excavator arm.
Space within the vehicle cabin of such work vehicles is typically limited. The available space problem has become an increasing concern in light of the advances in automation and instrumentation used to operate modern work vehicles. For example, it has become commonplace for the instrument panel of modern work vehicles to include a display interface. Such displays can be conventional or touch-screen flat panel displays what provide the operator with a wealth of information, in textual or graphic form, concerning, for example, vehicle system status, vehicle position and implement positioning as well as information regarding the presence and location of above-ground and subterranean features.
Static mounting in a conventional instrument dashboard panel such display interfaces providing information of this sort that may be vital to the operation of the vehicle and both front and rear implements is insufficient. Prior attempts to address this problem typically utilized linkages to mount the displays to the seat armrest or the cab floor. However, mounting the display to the seat armrest is often not possible because there is insufficient room in the cabin for the seat to rotate without the linkage or display interfering with other components, or when mounted to the cab floor without the linkage or display being an impediment for the seat to rotate. Even if there is sufficient space, typically the operator must manipulate such linkage arrangements significantly to orient the display in the desired positions, thereby causing difficult or imprecise positioning of the display and diminishing the operator experience in the vehicle.
This disclosure provides a better solution to the aforementioned problem.